Once A Year
by NarusaS
Summary: Another little thing. Rated T for some gore. It's not very descriptive, though. This one will reamin a oneshot. No matter what.


Yaoi waning!

* * *

Naruto's entire body twitched. Thirty minutes to go. Twenty-five. Twenty. Fifteen. Ten.

"Naruto!" He jerked out of his daydream. "Just because it's _that day_, doesn't mean you can slack off!" Tsunade was yelling at him again. She always did on this day. He tried to focus on her rant, and failed. "Oh, just go. I'll stay here, just in case."

"Thanks Tsunade!" And then he was gone, on his was to _their_ clearing.

It took him an hour and a half to reach it. He was right on time. And, of course, _he_ was already there. "Hey."

"Hey." Sasuke said. And then they both smiled.

"Let's go visit Sakura."

Since this was a special day, Sasuke was allowed back in Konoha. But only for an hour. So they always spent it at Sakura's grave. She'd died in childbirth four years ago, the day Naruto had become Hokage.

Lee and his pink-haired son and daughter were at her grave, so Naruto and Sasuke waited a little while before paying their respects. They just talked. Then the two ex-teammates went back to their clearing.

At twilight, they both knew they had to leave. So, they said their goodbyes. Naruto changed back into his more formal Hokage outfit. He went to leave, and then turned back around.

He found Sasuke's camp easily. His ex-teammate had gone off somewhere, so Naruto sat on the ground to wait.

About thirty minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him. Naruto turned and smiled, then swore. He could see Sasuke clearly, but all his friend could see of him was an outline.

And then there was a sharp pain in his stomach, and something warm trickling down his side. "Damn it! Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze. "Naruto?" He swore, too. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You hit my arm." Naruto lied.

"Why'd you come here?"  
"Do you remember those stupid statues Kakashi made us train with?"

Sasuke scowled. "Of course."

Kakashi had given the three of them glass statues one day, and told them not to break them. Of course, two hours later, Naruto had gotten into an fight with Sasuke and dropped his. Sasuke fought back and dropped his. When the two boys heard it crash, they started laughing. Sakura had tried to back away, but Naruto had tickled her until she dropped her statue as well.

"What about it?"

"Don't you wish we could go back to those times?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stared.

And then Naruto was on the ground. Sasuke looked around, silently praying there was an attacker. There wasn't, so Sasuke inspected his friend. And swore. Why'd the idiot lie? If he'd killed his teammate. . . And that was all there was to it. Sasuke ran towards Konoha as fast as he could with Naruto in his arms.

He snuck past the guards, and ran towards Tsunade's office. She wasn't in it, but he couldn't waste time looking for her and getting caught. So he sat in her chair, Naruto in his lap, and prayed she'd come back quickly.

Just a few minutes later, she came in.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Help me."

Then she saw Naruto and swore. "What did you DO?"

"He told me he was fine. . . It was an accident."

Tsunade sighed, then got to work. "He's very lucky he managed to hang on. But, he'll be fine."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "I'm coming back."

"What?"

"He wanted me to come back. And I want to come back. I'm coming back."

Tsunade stared. "You won't be trusted."  
"I don't care. It's for him."

Naruto was sleeping now. Sasuke just sat beside him, trying to confront his feelings. He didn't do stuff like this. So, it took him a while.

Naruto's eyes fluttered, but Sasuke didn't see. The his eyes opened, and he sat up. "Sasuke?"  
"Yeah?"

"Are you back?"

"Yeah."

"Good." And then he smiled. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sasuke stared at his friend. "I think. . . I do, too." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." And then Naruto went back to sleep.

**So, yeah. This and The Dance were both incredibly strage dreams I had. **

**Again, open to any and all critiquing. **

**And, again, please review. It tells me both what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. **


End file.
